


Cock obsession

by Shewolf4303



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Forced Arousal, Hand Job, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Oversensitive, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Urethral Play, drugged, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf4303/pseuds/Shewolf4303
Summary: Our main character has been kidnapped by a man obsessed with his cock.





	Cock obsession

I woke up to blinding bright lights all around me. I felt disorientated as I looked around the plain white room, it seemed to be spinning like a top. Through my blurred vision I couldn’t make out a thing all of the room looked exactly the same as it’s opposite counterpart.

It felt like hours before some form of coherency came back to my consciousness, the time I sat there staring at the bleak walls with blankness in my expression and my thoughts was alarming. I can’t remember where I am... I was at work how am I here now?

Click.

A door opened only at this moment did I realise I was limp on the bed unable to move in the middle of the room spread out utterly naked on sprawled out as if on display. “What?” I was so confused why was I here naked.

A man came through a hidden door blending in with the the walls he had no note worthy features, not ugly nor handsome just average completely plain. He to was naked, he came over to me I tried to cower away but being strapped down kinda stops you from traveling very far.

“Who are you!” I yelled panic setting in “what do you want?” He didn’t reply just ignored me completely...

The man stalked towards me crawling on to the bed moving closer and closer with a predatory gaze. My legs where closed until my kidnapper decided to pry them apart placing himself between my thighs so he could lay down on his front. While laying there he kinda just stared at my man hood looking content placing his head down on my hip eye level with my cock.

He seemed to relax after that but my heart was pumping why wasn’t he doing anything? Why was he so close to my man hood? My questions where answered as he brought his wandering hand up towards my shaft “stop, what are you doing? No!” I shouted at him but it seemed to only encourage him as he started to toy with my length not getting me off just exploring my soft length.

I gasped at the first contact with his hand I tried to close my legs or move my hands anything but my limbs stayed perfectly still statue like almost. My naked molester lightly prodded the tip pulling back the fore skin with glee examining my length he brought his hand down to cup my balls he tugged them Weighed them in his hand.

I moaned loud as he suddenly grabbed a hold of my cock with a tight fist, softly stroking from base till the tip of my soft cock with his velvety fingers I could feel my cock twitch at the contact pre cum spilling from my tip all-ready and he’s hardly touched me at all.

My face was red my eyes squeezed shut I felt so embarrassed I didn’t want this, tears run down my face as his stimulation grew more Intense his thumb rubbed the head of my length. That was it my head threw back at the feeling I couldn’t contain it any more warmth spread throughout my core as my cock hardened I felt ashamed of my self I shouldn’t be getting hard of this...

He teasingly grinned when he saw my shaft harden, he brought his other hand back down to play with my balls kneeding them in his Hand it felt so fucking good that when his teasing thumb ran over my slit once more I came all over his hand.

He licked off my cum from his hand savouring every drop, only to frown when he looked down noticing I was growing soft. He took care of that instantly, he leaned down and took my over sensitive cock into his warm wet tantalising mouth and sucked without mercy. Focusing on the head preventing me from going soft my body trembled as he sucked licked and moaned around my poor cock, it hurt to be stimulated so soon after Cuming my body couldn’t keep up.

Then the blinding lights turned off he stopped sucking my erection but left my hardness in his mouth keeping it warm and wet. He laid his head back on my hip nuzzling the skin then closed his eyes my cock still painfully hard as rock.

I relaxed after a few seconds he’d left my poor cock alone, now I could finally go soft and give the poor thing a rest. After a few minutes my cock tried to soften inside his mouth but almost on reflex every time it tried to soften he started sucking once more “fuck!” I cursed leaving me frustrated and uncomfortable through the night.

Till he woke up he grinned when he saw I was still hard in the morning my penis hurt now maintaining a erection this long made me ache from hips to the angry red tip. The man picked up my sensitive cock and gave the tip a slick lick before dipping his tongue right into my slit, I spasmed at the feeling to sudden for my over stimulated nether regions to handle.

I was left panting like a dog my cock painfully throbbing lying against my stomach. My kidnapper stood up admiring his work with a proud smirk and turned away from me, I didn’t want to be left alone in this place I almost whined to stop him but to my sick twisted relief he didn’t leave me. Instead he pressed a button at the side of the bed that I hadn’t noticed making a compartment fling out to the side of him that looked to be filled with tons of different things based off what I could see from my slight view .

He rummaged around in the draw for a while, I tried to lift my head to see what he was going to do but he or some one must have given me some kind of drug to relax my muscles because I still could not move an inch.

When he had what he was looking for he crawled back onto the bed between my legs he had a large bottle of clear liquid, lube and some kind of clear rounded thing that was plastic I believe but squishy in the middle I had never seen anything like it before.

He brought the bottle to the squishy thing and popped the cap open and with concentration pored the contense Into the weird object. With a constricting grip he grabbed a hold of my sensitive organ and brought the tight ring down onto my cock, It twitched at the sensation it felt so nice but humiliating he was making me fuck this plastic object i felt so violated, even more so by the fact that I couldn’t say I hated it.

I felt so ashamed with my cock still hard and leaking between my legs the most obvious signs of arousal.

The man at first goes slow with the wet hole, teasingly slow sliding the object from my angry red tip down to the base of my cock I could feel the pressure building “Uh ahhh.” When he noticed how much I liked it his hand came down faster more Vigorously, pumping and pumping my length fast so I could not hold back I came again.

This time when he noticed me going soft he cleaned me up. Wiped up all the cum the sweat and the lube then went back to his draw then pulled out some kind of penis shaped contraption it was metal, I know what this was a cock cage! it had spaces between the metal bars not big enough for even my pinky to fit into.

The torture device even had a part that went around my balls, he sniggers at my face of horror and fed my spent length into the small cage lining it up with the piss whole at the very end. Once finished he lifted my balls into there little slot it weighed them down preventing me from cuming. My penis didn’t fit at all! Way too tight I was bulging out of the cock cage it felt uncomfortable, squeezing even when soft but he knew how to make it so much worse.

He pulled out some thing I didn’t expect, a long small metal stick it changed in width from the start to end with rigged bumps. My tormenter shot me a condescending smile at me, before he brought it down to my piss hole and proceeded to slide it into my slit I tried to squirm at the feeling But I didn’t move from the muscle relaxers.

I could feel it within my dick, the way it touched things not meant to be touched at all but my kidnapper didn’t stop there!He started fucking my bound cocks urethra with the metal stick, lifting the cage up placing the stick back at my tip and watching it slide back into my cock with a sick smile on his face grinning as I groaned at the feeling. when he had enough he clipped the stick into place with a tiny padlock, making sure I couldn’t take it of my self.

I was crying now tears poring down my face he had violated me while looking so proud of himself for it. He seemed so ecstatic at my pain the sadistic bastard and to rub salt in the wounds, this demon of a man walked over to me taking something out of his pocket and presented it to me a little blue pill. My face dropped I started wailing as it dawned on me what he was about to do.

The man leaned in close to me and pecked my lips stroking my cheek with a smile, only to place his finger on my lower jaw and make me open my mouth he placed it on my tongue and left it there not yet making me swallow the blasted thing. He leaned down to my ear “this is going to hurt...” and I gulped in fear letting the little blue pill fall down my throat.

Then darkness some kind of cloth over my eyes preventing me from seeing a thing when I could finally see again I was in an office building at a desk my job...


End file.
